bayonettafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Provocation
thumb|260px|Bayonetta provoquant un [[Acceptance.]]La provocation est une technique de la série Bayonetta. Elle permet, comme son nom l'indique, de provoquer les ennemis pour modifier leur comportement ou conférer des avantages à Bayonetta. Utilisation Une provocation peut être déclenchée en appuyant sur le bouton L1 / L (dans Bayonetta) ou sur la direction bas de la croix directionnelle (dans Bayonetta 2). Bayonetta prendra ensuite la pose et prononcera une phrase provocatrice à un ennemi proche. Plusieurs provocations existent, et dépendent de la durée de l'appui sur la touche (bref ou long) ou de l'arme équipée au mains. Une provocation courte n'affecte qu'un seul ennemi alors qu'une longue en affecte plusieurs. Équiper le Regard de désespoir appliquera automatiquement l'effet de la provocation à tous les ennemis présents sur le terrain, et équiper l'Étoile de Dinéta permettra de regagner de petites quantités de santé à chaque provocation. Certains ennemis comme Joy ou Alraune peuvent parfois provoquer Bayonetta, mais leur provocation n'a cependant aucun effet. Effet Une fois un ennemi provoqué, son comportement changera. Dans cet état : *La couleur de l'ennemi vire à l'orange vif ou au rouge, *La vitesse et la puissance des attaques de l'ennemi augmentent, *L'ennemi n'est plus étourdi par les balles, les coups de poing et les coups de pied, *Les points de combo gagnés en attaquant l'ennemi sont multipliés par 1,5. Liste des provocations Bayonetta *''« You want to touch me ? »'' (équipé de n'importe quel pistolet, Bayonetta) *''« Bring it ! »'' (équipé de Shuraba et Séduction) *''« Your halo is mine ! »'' (équipé de Kulshedra) *''« Come on ! »'' (équipé de Durga) *''« Let's dance ! »'' (équipé de Lt. Col. Kilgore) *''« I've got a fever, and the only cure is more dead angels ! »'' (provocation longue, Bayonetta) *''« Dreadful ! »'' (équipé de n'importe quel pistolet, Bayonetta 2) *''« You're making it easy ! »'' (équipé de Rakshasa) *''« Boring ! »'' (équipé de Kafka) *''« My turn now ! »'' (équipé de Undine) *''« Miss me baby ? »'' (équipé de Chernobog) *''« Don't make me beg. »'' (équipé de Takemikazuchi) *''« New 'do, dead you. »'' (équipé de Salamandra) *''« That all you've got ? »'' (équipé de Alruna) *''« Mamma-mia ! »'' (équipé du Chomp et du parfum de l'Umbra associé) *''« If you need to learn how talk to a lady, ask your mum ! »'' (provocation longue, Bayonetta 2) Jeanne *''« You motherfucker ! »'' (équipé de n'importe quel pistolet, Bayonetta / équipé d'Agni, Bayonetta 2) *''« Bitch, please ! »'' (équipé du Tueur d'anges (Bayonetta), de Lune sanglante ou Kali) *''« You bastard ! »'' (équipé de Vritra ou Col. Slade) *''« I will die before I allow the Umbra to vanish from this world ! »'' (provocation longue, Bayonetta) *''« Bring it ! »'' (équipé de n'importe quel pistolet ou du Chomp, Bayonetta 2) *''« You're fighting ME ! »'' (équipé de Rasetsu ou du Tueur d'anges (Bayonetta 2)) *''« Not a fan of witches ? »'' (équipé de Samsa) *''« Enough of your shit ! »'' (équipé de Rusalka) *''« I'll show REAL strength ! »'' (équipé du Tueur de démons) *''« Oooh, don't be scared. »'' (équipé de Yagyu) *''« Descend to darkness ! »'' (équipé d'Alruna) *''« I'm going to make you suffer in this life, AND the next ! »'' (provocation longue, Bayonetta 2) Rosa *''« Come to mummy ! »'' *''« Where is your honor ? »'' *''« Want some ? »'' *''« You're not even a challenge. »'' *''« Come at me ! »'' *''« What ? Looking for more ? »'' *''« No need to hold back ! »'' *''« I stand for the Umbra witches, overseers of darkness. »'' (provocation longue) Autres apparitions Série Super Smash Bros. Dans Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U et Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Bayonetta possède en tout trois provocations assignées aux touches haut, côté et bas de la croix directionnelle. Bayonetta reprend également des phrases provocatrices de Bayonetta 2 sur ses écrans de victoire. *Provocation haut : tourne sur elle-même en disant « If you need to learn how talk to a lady, ask your mum ! », puis prend la pose vers la caméra. *Provocation côté : tourne sur elle-même puis pointe devant elle avec ses pistolets tout en disant « New do', dead you. ». *Provocation bas : se met dos à la caméra et regarde de chaque côté du coin de l'oeil. Sources *https://bayonetta.fandom.com/wiki/Bayonetta_(character)#Taunts *https://bayonetta.fandom.com/wiki/Jeanne#Taunts *https://bayonetta.fandom.com/wiki/Rosa#Taunts Catégorie:Techniques Catégorie:Techniques de Bayonetta Catégorie:Techniques de Bayonetta 2